


Let's Get Physical

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Physicals aren’t due until the end of August.”
Kudos: 18





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #703 "yearly"

Torres frowned at the folder Ducky held out to him. “I thought we had all the phone records.”

“This is the paperwork for your yearly physicals. You are all long overdue – perilously close to losing your field-ready status.”

“What?” said McGee. “Physicals aren’t due until the end of August.”

“Which is next week, my boy,” Ducky told him. “Now, who will be first? Jethro, perhaps you’d care to lead by example.”

The senior agent frowned, but rose. “If it keeps them from complaining, I’m in.”

“Hey,” protested Bishop.

“Back to work,” Gibbs snapped, and followed Ducky out of the bullpen. 

THE END


End file.
